Sonny With Chad and Groceries
by Bloomerica
Summary: Sonny's mom leaves her in charge of the groceries for tonight. One problem, she can't drive. With her friends busy for the weekend, who will she get to drive her? Cute little Channy fluff. Rated just cuz.


**Hey Everyone! I'm super new in the SWAC FF community, so please, no flames for this one! I've got a couple of ideas running, but with all the studying I have to do, I don't know when I'll get them up. Dancingraindrops and I will be teaming up to write a story called Marriage 101, based on the TSLON episode! I'll get the promo up for that one soon! Wish us luck :)**

**But for now, enjoy the story !**

**I don't own SWAC. Peace out suckas!**

--

"Sonny! Get your butt out here, it's almost noon!" I hear my mom yell through the closed door. Could it really already be noon? I glanced up a notch to find the red numbers reading 11:43 am. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. The sunlight beamed through my widow and directly at me. I smiled as I got up and went to the washroom and rinsed my face. I then went to the living room to find my mom watching TV.

"Good morning, mom," I greeted her as I went to the refrigerator and opened the carton of milk. "Good morning? More like Good Afternoon," she replied as I took a seat on the sofa beside her, the carton of milk still in my hands. "What's on?" I asked before looking at the TV. I groaned as I saw the face of the three-named jerk throb. "Mackenzie Falls. Why the groan Sonny? I thought you liked that show," mom replied. "It's not that I don't like the show, I just hate the actors," I replied through gritted teeth. "Well their not that bad......""Mom!" I sighed. I took another sip of milk as I walked back into the small kitchen, this time grabbing some pop tarts.

"Why did you want me up anyway? Usually you'd only ask me to get up if I'm still asleep by twelve exactly," I asked her. "Well, I got called to go to work and I've gotta leave at twelve. I was wondering if you could pick up some groceries. We only have enough for breakfast tomorrow," she said as she turned the TV off, getting up and putting her jacket on. "Yeah, sure mom. Where's the list?" I asked as she pointed to the refrigerator's door. She took her bag and went towards me. "Okay," I said

"Bye Sonny, I'll see you tonight," mom said as she kissed my forehead. I gave her a smile as she walked out the door. I decided I would go take a shower then go to the grocery store to get that out and over with. Once I was done taking a shower, I threw on a simple yellow shirt and my 'Mommy' jeans. I then made sure my hair was okay, then headed outside with my purse.

Once I was outside, I realized something. I couldn't drive. How could someone forget an important thing like that? More importantly, how could my mom forget that? Ugh! What was I supposed to do now? I was so not going to take the bus with the groceries. I decided that maybe someone could go with me. I took out my phone and started scrolling through the contacts list. When the name 'Tawni' was selected, I decided maybe I could ask her.

"Hello?" came Tawni's voice from my phone. "Hey Tawni, it's Sonny. I was wondering, can you take me grocery shopping? I mean, can you give me a ride to the grocery shop and back?" I asked her in the most beg-y voice I could muster. "Um, Sonny, don't you have a mom for that?" she asked confused "Well, yeah, but she left for work and left me in charge of this. Please Tawni? It'll be no longer that an hour!" I begged. "Sonny, as much as I'd love to shop for food with you," she said sarcastically, "I can't. My mom and I are going shopping!" she squealed.

"Oh. Okay, thanks anyway, I'll see you on Monday," I said in a weak voice. she had already hung up. I sighed as I scrolled through my contacts again. I knew I wouldn't be able to call Nico or Grady because they had planed to go to the beach today. Zora was completely out of the question because not only did she not have a license, but she wasn't even old enough to apply for a learner's permit. Once again, I found myself scrolling through my contacts. Why did I have so much people on this thing? I kept dragging the page with my finger until a four-lettered name was selected. I was hesitant to call him, but soon realized I had no other choice. I groaned as I pressed my finger on the green call button and held the phone against my ear.

"CDC, what's up?" came Chad's voice. "Um, hey Chad, it's Sonny," I began. "Oh, Sonny. So, why'd you call?" he asked in a simpler tone.

"Well, you see, my mom got called to work and she asked me to take care of the groceries, and I've got no ride. I......" I was cut short by his voice. "Why don't you ask Blondie to take you?" he asked

"Tawni's shopping with her mom, Nico and Grady are at the beach and Zora's twelve!" I said, leaning against the door of the apartment building. "Do I know a Nico, Grady or Zora?" came his annoying tone. "Ugh, Chad, would you please just tell me if you'd go with me or not?!" I asked, irritated. "Are you asking me on a date?" he sad, his voice mocking. "No! You know what, I shouldn't-" I began but he cut me short.

"Fine. I'll take you on your grocery trip. But you've got to say the words." "No, I can't......"

"Say it."

"I won't."

"Say it."

I gave up, knowing this wouldn't have helped at all. I would punish myself for this later. Right now, groceries awaited. "You are the....Greatest Actor of our Generation......"

"See? Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? I'll be there in a few," he said before he hung up. I put my phone away and waited for Chad to come pick me up. Soon enough, a sleek jet-black convertible pulled up right in front of me. The blond blue-eyed boy in the car opened his window.

"Hey Sonny, get in." I walked over to the passenger's side of his car. The vehicle still had that sweet new-car smell. The seats were leather and had the same color as the car. "You know the way I assume?" I asked. He merely nodded, and soon we were off. It was a bright and sunny day in California. The wind blew my hair as we drove in the highway. After about ten minutes of silence, Chad turned the stereo on. I recognized the song and started singing along.

"I'm no super man, I can't take your hand, and fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah." To my surprise, Chad sang along, too. "I can't read your mind, like a billboard sign, and tell you everything you wanna hear but, I'll be your hero."

His voice sounded amazing. Who knew he could sing? He sang through the chorus and eventually stopped. "Something wrong?" he asked. I guess he noticed I sorta spaced out there. "No.. It's just, I didn't think you'd be a Christopher Wilde fan," I shrugged and smiled. He smiled too, then said," No, I'm not really a fan, just this one particular song."

"Something special 'bout it?" I asked. "I just like how it sorta reminds people that no one can be perfect, but when you love someone, you sorta can be perfect to him or her in your own little way," he smiled, tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. I took a moment to register his words carefully into my brain. Then, I spoke up," Wow, never expected that from the oh so great Chad Dylan Cooper." "Sonny, Sonny, there's a soft side to everyone, ya know," he replied as we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. We went in and grabbed a cart. I made Chad push it. We went through every isle, crossing the things we got from the list as we did so. Chad looked around as if he had never been in a place like this before. We were done in about forty-five minutes and went to go check out the groceries. I was surprised when Chad offered to pay for them. I smiled up at him as we exited the now crowded grocery store and went to his car.

"Thanks for coming with me, Chad. It was so much better then I expected." "Yeah, you're not bad company yourself, Munroe," he said as he pulled up by the front of my apartment. I got our of the car, groceries in hand. I went over to his side of the car to bid him goodbye, when the most unexpected thing happened.

Chad got out of the car, went over to me and gently kissed me. I was frozen by his action, not knowing how to respond. So, I did nothing. I was shocked to find myself a tad upset when he pulled away.

"So, pick you up at seven?" he asked, smiling. "Y-yup." "Great," his smile spread even more as he got into his car. I took the elevator back up to my apartment and started putting the groceries away.

Guess mom won't mind eating these groceries by herself tonight.

--

**Thanks for reading, hope ya'll will hit the little pretty green review button! :)**

**~Bloomerica**


End file.
